


The Greatest Gift Of All

by stars_fall_on



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_fall_on/pseuds/stars_fall_on
Summary: Mandy is pregnant and about three weeks from her due date. James her boyfriend is away for work so Mickey is there to help where he can. One hospital visits later Mickey meets Mandy's doctor, Dr. Ian Gallagher. Mickey likes Ian but thinks he's straight. Ian likes Mickey but thinks he's the father. Mandy mostly just thinks they are both idiots. If only they would actually talk to one another.





	The Greatest Gift Of All

**Author's Note:**

> To all my lovely readers,
> 
> I had so much fun with my last Gallavich prompt and the way you all supported me, that I'm so happy that I got another one. THANK YOU Katharina for giving me THIS! I hope it meets your expectations and you enjoy reading it. Thank you for inspiring and encouraging me the whole time, girl. This is my early christmas gift for you *mwah*
> 
> Also, a special thanks to @Jessica92 for being my beta and for helping me with the summary and finding a title <3
> 
> And now - have fun :)
> 
> All my love  
> xxx

“Ugh, it's so gross!“ Mandy groans as she walks into their house, shutting the door with a loud bang.  
  
Mickey startles, the milk from his cereal dripping onto his sweatpants. “Can you for _once_ make a less dramatic appearance? God! You'll wake the kid!“ he looks at her annoyed, not ashamed of the fact that he noshes Cinnamon Toast Crunch at 1am in the fucking morning.  
  
Mandy storms towards him, throwing her woolly hat onto the table next to his food. “Which kid, Mick? The baby in my stomach that slowly but surely squashes all my innards with his bigger and bigger growing ass? Well, the wankers from the bar, who couldn't leave their disgusting old fingers from their highly pregnant waitresses, took over that job already. I swear, the little shit here has kicked as if he's personally trying to bust the geriatric viagroid's balls.“  
  
Mickey chuckles. She's _totally_ his sister, and the little fucker in her belly has started behaving like a Milkovich too. You can never start beating idiots soon enough. “Looks like he wants to escape from mummy prison." he answers, chewing loudly on his cereal before his sister snaps his spoon and bowl out of his hands. “What the-" Mickey wants to swear at her for being selfish and bitchy, but he decides to bite hard on his lips instead, giving her only rolling eyes.  
  
Mandy has been through enough lately. Getting impregnated by accident by her boyfriend James, who is a capable worker as industrial cleaner but earns way too little money. She now has to work three weeks before giving birth to her baby. She‘s working her ass off as a waitress in a shitty diner of gruesome guys, just because the money is not enough. It's never enough. At least not for the Milkoviches.  
  
Since Mickey knows about her pregnancy he has been working overtime as a mechanic too, to give his little beast of nephew a good start into life. A start that Mickey and Mandy and their brothers didn't have. Their mother couldn't suffer under her alcoholic abusive husband any longer and fled when Mickey was about three. Obviously she didn't think about taking the children with her to protect them from their brutal dad. _No_.

  
It was hard, but they survived. With one or two emotionally damaged, but they did it! Thank god the monster died in prison a few years ago. Since then, Mandy and Mickey have taken over the house. Meanwhile James is also living there, that’s where their baby will be raised. So it makes four of them, because Mickey is staying. James is often away for a few weeks, to clean oil tanks in Nevada, like right now. Mandy would be alone with the kid then. No way Mickey is leaving her behind like the bitch of a mother they had did. Because although Mickey would never admit it out loud, he loves and cares about his sister and feels a little responsible for her. He wants to support her with the baby and be a good uncle, at least the best he can be in that Milkovich style.  
  
And to be honest, as long as he has no good reason to move out of his home, why should he? The only reason to leave this house would be a cock. A long, thick and throbbing cock belonging to a hot man, who would turn his world around. But who is he kidding? There are no good gay men in Southside.  
  
“No he doesn't! He isn't allowed to destroy my pussy right now. The little shithead needs to stay in me at least until New Years. Then James is back and can help me in the delivery room with what we have learned, like breathing right to help endure the pain.“ Mandy shouts back, munching Mickey's cereal pissed. “ _Ouch_!“ she mumbles, stroking her baby belly, but keeps eating.  
  
Mickey just nods his understanding, taking the Cinnamon Toast Crunch box in his hands and eats them without milk while he keeps peering at her nervously. He really hopes his nephew is staying a little longer inside of her, because if not, Mandy has to go through the horror of a birth alone.  
  
Her eyes shoot him a shocked glare before she drops the spoon loud onto the table. “Otherwise I‘d have to go with _you_ to the hospital. Oh no.“  
  
Mickey jumps out of his seat in an instant. “No fucking way, no _fucking_ way! Stop whining like a bitch and keep your legs crossed until New Year’s assface!“ He storms into his room and slams the door closed. No way he's taking her to the hospital and going through the nightmare of every man with her together. _Fuck, no!  
 _

 

   
Two hours later, Mickey stands beside Mandy's bed in the hospital, groaning in frustration. This woman will be the death of him, goddamn it!  
  
  
  
  
The first time Ian Gallagher sees Mickey Milkovich is on a Tuesday night, 3:26am, and just from this moment, this man takes his breath away.  
  
“Hello I'm Dr. Gallagher your new gynecologist, since your old one is off to pension, Mrs...“ Ian looks down on the documents in his hand, while he steps through the curtains to the niche of his next patient.  
  
“Mandy!" she cuts him off, offering her hand to him. It's the moment when Ian looks up and his eyes fall on _him_ for the first time.  
  
His heart skips a beat and his breath gets stuck in his throat. He has never seen a more beautiful human being. Black hair, blue eyes, thick and sinful lips, on which his teeth are nervously nibbing, a firm and muscular body and a forbidden hot ass.  
  
Yes, Ian Gallagher checks him out from the head to the toe, while the object of his desire just gives him one short glance over. But that is his luck. Of course this beautiful man is straight, and of course he is here with his wife, who is soon giving birth to their child. An absolutely stunning child, Ian guesses. He just can't take his eyes off him, although his wife is laying next to Ian almost naked. _Fuck_ , he needs to concentrate!  
  
“Oh okay. So I'm Ian then." the redhead shakes her hand and offers his hand to his crush.  
  
“Mickey" the smaller one mumbles and waves him off.  
  
Disappointed to not even get to touch his ivory skin, Ian turns his attention back to Mandy. As hard as it is she's still his patient and needs his help. “How can I help you, Mandy?" he asks, tugging on her pullover to expose her pale skin. He starts touching her baby belly while watching her face for any sign of pain.  
  
“She's having a baby, you blind?" Mickey snaps at him, pointing at her stomach and rolling his eyes on Ian.  
  
Ian smirks, not feeling offended at all. Where he is from, you get stupid answers for asking stupid fucking questions. The tension and nervousness all over this gorgeous man is somehow cute in a strange way.  
  
“ _Mick_!" Mandy warns, shooting him a death glare. “Well my belly hurts from the navel downwards. It's a dragging and sharp pain."  
  
Ian nods and takes a seat between her legs. He puts some medical gloves on and inserts two fingers into her vagina, feeling her cervix. “Looks still closed to me."  
  
“ _FUCK Gallagher_ , warn a guy before you do something like that will ya?!" Mickey yells at him turning around to face the blue curtain. His hands are fisted deep in his pockets, his uncertainty, which Mickey is trying really hard to cover, is sheer sweet to Ian.  
  
He looks at Mandy, who is rolling her eyes, head dropping heavy onto the pillow. “Ignore this drama queen over here." she says, pointing to Mickey who hisses through gritted teeth.  
  
Well that's something Ian simply _can‘t_ do, he thinks while his eyes trail over Mickey's taunt back. He doesn't know why he's so fascinated by this guy. Usually when Ian is attracted to a guy and finds out that he's straight, he just lets it be. There is no reason to think about it any longer, when there is nothing to think about. Mickey = straight, straight = Mickey. That's it.  
  
Well, that's _not_ it. This time it's different. Something captivates him about this beautiful man. Maybe it's his attitude, which Ian thinks is quite unique. Although the doctor knows absolutely nothing about him, he immediately notices that under his hard shell is a soft core.  
  
_Yes_ , Mickey yells at his wife (Ian's eyes dart immediately to her finger - no ring, _yay_!) and _yes_ he gives some snotty and harsh replies to his girlfriend. And yet, Ian can only see the love and concern in his icy blue eyes. The way he constantly nibbles at his lip, the way his pupils flicker nervously over to her, the way his Adam’s apple bobs when he tries to swallow a lump in his throat. It's overwhelming. It warms Ian's heart more than all the other exaggerated men who keep telling their wives how much they love them. Searching for confirmation for being such great guys in the eyes of the doctors. Their fondness is so overplayed. But this? _No_. This is real. _Mickey‘s_ affection is real. His rough and tough behavior is what is played, and probably just to not scare Mandy that something could go wrong. This reminds Ian of the Southside, and gives him a familiar good feeling in his chest.  
  
With a big smile on his face the redhead nods and turns around to grab the ultrasonic device. He places his chair on one side of the bed, opposite to where Mickey is standing, to allow the father a closer look on his child on the monitor. “You can turn around now and watch this beautiful boy in here." he smiles, while he keeps staring at Mickey to savor every reaction he can get from this man.  
  
And there it is again - the shining and the sparkles in his eyes, that indicates how proud and full of love he actually is for his son. For Ian this has always been a special moment: showing the unborn baby to his parents. It creates a bond that is difficult to put into words. However, this time it's even more incredible for Ian than ever.  
  
When he sees Mickey swallowing hard and starting to chew on his nails though, he notices another feeling separate from his love and pride. Fear.  
  
Immediately Ian looks back to the monitor, smearing the cool gel with the ultrasonic sensor all over Mandy's round baby belly. “Everything's fine with the little man. Don't worry. Mandy probably had some premonitory pains, nothing unusual for the 38th week of pregnancy.“ His eyes glance back to Mickey, a sigh of relief escaping his wonderful puffy lips.  
  
Ian could leave it at this point now. He could remove the ultrasound device, rub Mandy's belly clean, and send the couple back home. But he doesn't. He still wants to stare for a bit longer in his beautiful blue eyes. “I just need another minute to check some random things.“ he explains as he circles the sensor over her stomach again. Of course, he only has eyes for Mickey, her absolutely incredible boyfriend, who had him under the spell from the moment he entered the room.  
  
“Breast examinations part of the standard program, now?“ Mickey raises an eyebrow at him, cocking his head in Mandy's direction.  
  
“Oh shit, _fuck_!“ Ian curses as he recognizes that he went a little too far with the sensor up her body, coating her bra with the cool gel.  
  
“Well I don't mind. Go on Ian.“ Mandy smiles at him, interlacing her hands behind her neck and obviously enjoying the whole situation.  
  
“ _Jeeesus_! I’ll wait outside until you both are done.“ Mickey says, while his eyes roll as far as possible back inside his head.  
  
_Fuck_! He is going to leave and Ian made a complete idiot out of himself. He needs to save the situation, must at least restore his reputation as a capable doctor. “Wait!“ he calls before Mickey is gone through the curtains, “Wanna see the baby one more time?“  
  
The black haired man huffs a laugh. “No need to see the little shithead now, when he's already popping out every second.“ And with this Mickey turns around and walks through the curtains alongside the corridor.  
  
“Sorry,“ Mandy scoffs, while Ian hands her some tissues to rub herself clean, “He can be rough when he can't deal with his emotions.“  
  
And suddenly, with this little bit of information, Ian falls even more for him...  
  
  
  
  
“ _God_ , can you at least once in your life behave like a halfway normal man, asshole? What will the doctor think of you now, huh?“ Mandy yells at him, slamming the door shut.  
  
Mickey’s eyes get wide while he tosses the keys on the shelf and goes straight to the fridge for a beer. That's his life. Getting shit from his sister at 4:36am in the fucking morning, after being so nice and bringing her to the hospital for _nothing_. “ _What_? Why is it my problem now what the doctor thinks of me?“  
  
Mandy slips out of her coat and shoes making her way over to the couch and drops heavy on it. “Oh don't play dumb on me, dick! Don't act like the gay version of mother Theresa, pretending not to have noticed the hot redhead in the room.“ she rolls her eyes at him when he plops down beside her.  
  
He won't comment that Ian is hot. He _won't_.  
  
“Well at least he has noticed you.“ his sister peers at him, a mischievous grin tugging at her lips.  
  
Mickey presses his fingers hard in the corner of his eyes, taking a deep breath and counting to five, before speaking up again, “I don't know what the fuck you're saying!“  
  
“God Mickey, do you have pregnancy dementia or me? Or are you just stupid? The guy checked you out. From head to toe. And not in the most subtle way. I'm just glad he didn't rub the gel with the sensor right in my face as busy as he was at staring at you.“ Mandy tells him and Mickey feels a heat creeping up his neck. Is Mandy's doctor gay?  
  
“ _Pffft_!“ he isn't able to produce more than that, because suddenly he notices a slight tingling in his gut. Did Ian really check him out? Mickey was so focused on Mandy and the baby, that he didn't even have the time to interpret the signs he might have given him. He just noticed that Ian is fucking hot. And a fucking hot doctor, couldn't want something from a Southside thug, right?!  
  
“Come on Mick, you need to get laid again. When was the last time, huh? One year, two years?“ Mandy questions, her hand finding its way around his shoulders to squeeze it softly.  
  
In the most possible gentle way, Mickey replies: “Shut up, bitch!“ a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
Mandy lays her head on his shoulder and Mickey kisses the top of it quickly. “Thanks for tonight, Mick.“ she mumbles, before getting up and making her way to her bedroom.  
  
He nods to himself, taking another gulp from his beer. Mandy is right. His last hook up was more than a year ago. But that’s just because he never was a big fan of Boystown, he just went there when he really, _really_ needed to get laid. And looking for a gay guy in Southside is like imposing your own murder charge. So _no_. Mickey doesn't fuck around a lot. Especially not since Mandy got pregnant and he spends most of the time under a car in his work to help her with the finances. Well and he still got his pornos and toys, _so_.. that's enough. That's _totally_ enough.  
  
The door to Mandy's bedroom opens again. “If I didn’t have hundred pounds on my hips right now, I would jump on his dick and ride him until we both get dizzy, without hesitation. Just sayin!“ and the door shuts again.  
  
“God damn it, _Mandy_!“  
  
  
  
  
The conversation about Dr. Ian Gallagher ended right there, in the middle of the night, three days ago. So why doesn't his brain stop thinking about this freckled faced redhead?!  
  
_Fucking Mandy_! She infected his mind with the thought that Dr. Gallagher would be interested in him. Now he can't stop imagining the ways he would like to still his cravings. Not to mention that he himself would've liked to have his desires satisfied. _God_ this green puppy eyes, his pink and full lips, his very, very muscular and fit body, and these hundred thousand of freckles all over his skin. _Damn_! This man is hot! He would kiss and fuck him so hard into the mattress, if he only could.  
  
But no. Mickey has _definitely_ no crush on his sister's gynecologist.  
  
It's just that he finds himself watching porn with redheads more often and he's suddenly very well aware of Mandy's and the little shit's health. Like right now.  
  
Mandy groans, as she chomps on her gherkin with vanilla ice cream. Her feet are resting on the small table in the living room, while she watches another “America's next“ something shitshow. Mickey stares at her carefully from the kitchen table, where he drowns his beer and tries to read the newspaper. But her groaning and stroking of her belly makes it hard for him to stay focused.  
  
“Yo, everything alright, princess sparkle?“ Mickey asks, something inside of him hoping that Mandy says no, and they need to go to the hospital to see Dr. Hot As Hell.  
  
“It's just stomach cramps, assface, ever heard of it?“ she responds unimpressed, her eyes glued to the tv.  
  
_Damn it!_ Next time maybe. Mickey shrugs. “No wonder, with the shit that you're eating. I would also want to get out of your sourcream chips-vanilla shake belly as fast as I could.“  
  
“He doesn't want to come out yet, asshole.“ Mandy replies, shoveling a heaped spoonful of vanilla ice cream into her mouth.  
  
“You sure?“ the question is out of his mouth before he can even think about it. She's the mother, of course she's sure! Oh god, this redhead is really doing things to him. Things that won't let him shut up. “Your belly is already pretty far down and maybe those are the first labor pains you’re feeling. I'd rather take you to the hospital.“  
  
He's rambling without looking up. Better for him because he misses her eyes widening and her brows shooting up high. “What happened to 'stop whining like a bitch and keep your legs crossed until New Year’s' huh?“  
  
Mickey bites hard on his tongue. “Nothing. Excuse me for giving a shit, douchebag!“  
  
Of course this got her attention! Of _fucking_ course. “OH MY GOD!“ she yelps, “You wanna see Ian!“  
  
Mickey's pulse gets faster, the blood rushes in his ears. “ _What_? No!“ He jumps out of his seat, drowning the rest of the alcohol in one gulp and makes his way to the bathroom to take a piss.  
  
“Of course you do! You like him.“ she shouts after him and although the older one can't see her, he knows she has the biggest fucking grin on her lips.  
  
He shuts the door and walks towards the toilet, opening the zipper of his pants on his way. When he starts urinating, he hears her footsteps getting louder and louder. Before he's able to speak some words of protest, the door swings wide open and she drops on the edge of the bathtub.  
  
“ _God, Mandy_! Ever heard something called privacy?“ he curses, though he continues to take his piss. Anything else is useless anyways.  
  
“Yep, and you don't have it! Sooo..You like him!“ she repeats herself, a satisfied smirk playing in the corner of her mouth.  
  
“Yeah, you already said that.“ Mickey mumbles, his tone trying to sound annoyed. He flushes the piss and pulls the zipper back up.  
  
“You didn't even deny it, Mick.“ she tells him in the softest tone Mandy Milkovich is capable of. It's fucking scary. It makes him want to scream, while the alarm bells are ringing in his ears.  
  
“That's crazy! _You‘re_ crazy!“ he yells at her, stomping his way back to the tv, to hopefully get some sort of distraction there. Mandy shouldn't notice his blush.  
  
But of course, she also makes her way back to the living room, stopping beside the couch, where her brother has plopped himself. She doesn't move for a long time, Mickey is so uncomfortable it feels like an eternity. His eyes flicker up to her again and again, his teeth biting nervously into his lower lip. With one arm pressed into her hip, she gazes at him thoughtfully, before she lets out a shrill cry. " _Ouch_!"  
  
“ _What_?“ he scoffs, shooting her a death glare. He doesn't want to talk about it any longer. Why can't his sister just let the topic drop?  
  
“The baby is coming, Mick!“ she explains with a too big smile on her face, if you'd ask him.  
  
“Oh yeah? Where's the amniotic fluid then, douchbag?“ he questions with a raised eyebrow, his bottom lip sucked inside his mouth.  
  
“My waters probably gonna burst later with me.“ Mandy explains, while she keeps rubbing up and down her round stomach, an almost painful look on her face.  
  
Mickey can only huff a laugh. “Your acting skills have always lacked!“  
  
“You wanna go to the hospital or not, Mick?!“ Mandy replies snotty, slamming her second hand into her hips.  
  
Even though she is a terribly bad actress, and it physically hurts him to even pretend to believe in the shitshow she's presenting, he is thankful as well. He doesn't need to think twice. “Let's go!“  
  
  
  
  
The second time Ian Gallagher sees Mickey Milkovich is four days after his last visit. And this time, Ian's already head over heels. He doesn't know how it happened and when, but he notices the prickling in his gut, that spreads over his whole body when he sees the wonderful black haired man.  
  
Since his last visit Ian couldn't get him out of his head. His thoughts always drifted to his pink puffy lips, his beautiful blue eyes, and his hot as fuck ass. But of course Mickey comes back with his pretty girlfriend, because otherwise he wouldn't have a reason to come. At least this is what Ian tries to convince himself.  
  
Because this time something has changed. This time Mickey has also eyes for him, which makes the whole situation even more complicated. So when Ian rolls with the ultrasound sensor over Mandy's belly again, both men steal glances back and forth, no one really focused on the pregnant woman on the bed anymore.  
  
Is Mickey maybe gay and not happy in his relationship with Mandy anymore? _Damn_ , Ian knows this type of men well enough and he is tired of it. Those are the men who don't want to give up their cozy life with with their pussies at home, but are actually longing for a cock up their asses. And Ian's always just the cock. Usually these men are a good fuck, but after the sex almost every time some emotional wrecks. Ian has renounced them, their self-pity disgusts him. Even if Mickey is still so beautiful that Ian would give everything to sleep with him, he is worth more than always being just the affair. He wants more. He wants more from _Mickey_.  
  
So Ian needs to know if Mickey still loves her, or if he's gay and interested in something serious. Although the redhead really doubts that. Mickey is here with his highly pregnant girldfriend. Ian has seen his love and worry for her the last time. No way he is going to leave her and the baby for someone like Ian.  
  
_No way.  
_  
But a guy can hope, right?!  
  
Ian raises from his seat and walks over to Mickey who's standing in the corner of the room. “Everything's fine. Mandy has probably just a little stomachache.“ Mickey just nods, his blue irises staring directly into Ian's green one. “She's going to be a great mother, Mickey. She's an amazing woman.“ When Ian tells him that he scans every inch of Mickey's face for a trembling, a grimace, anything that could indicate, that Mickey is no longer interested in her. _Nothing_.  
  
“Yeah sure, whatever.“ Mickey shrugs nonchalantly, as if he isn't really interested in talking about his girlfriend anymore.  
  
“And I'm sure you're going to do great too.“ Ian adds, waiting for another sign from the black haired man, that maybe he wants to escape the typical family life though. _God_ , Ian feels bad for even thinking about it. He wants to steal this man from his girlfriend and son. He's such a big asshole!  
  
But Mickey just shrugs another time, his hands fisted deep in his pockets. “Uhm..okay. Thanks.“  
  
Fuck, Ian is no step further. There's again no clear sign from the man of his dreams. Only the hasty, almost shy, and yet deep looks the other man has for him. It confuses the redhead.  
  
If Mickey wasn’t here with his pregnant girlfriend, Ian would totally think that his glances towards him meant something. But that's the breaking point: Mickey _is_ here with his pregnant girlfriend, there's no way he is hitting on him, right?!  
  
Maybe Mickey is still unsure about his feelings towards men. Maybe he hasn't even realised it for himself, that he likes men or finds them attractive. Maybe Ian is his first and Mickey doesn't know what to do with all those new feelings. Or maybe Ian is just interpreting nothing at all…  
  
"And if not, there is always a way out. Maybe, if people accept themself and their preferences a bit more, they can also love their child with all of its facets.” What the fuck is he talking about?! Is he really trying to convince Mickey into being gay? To leave his son and girlfriend behind? _Goddamn Gallagher_ , how deep did he sink? What did this man do to him? He can't even listen to his own words. And it looks like Mickey is also getting none of that.  
  
“Alright Freud, thanks for the analysis!“ Mickey smirks, an unsure look on his face.  
  
Ian quickly turns his attention back to Mandy to hide his growing embarrassment. She's still laying on the bed, her hands propped behind her neck. She doesn't really seem like she thought she was experiencing labor pains just moments ago. Huh. _Weird_.  
  
“Hey Ian, I have a question.“ Mandy states and Ian steps closer to her, to give her a feeling of intimacy. It's important in his job, that his patients feel like they can open up to him.  
  
“Yeah?“  
  
“Is it normal for the baby to kick me in all of my innards after having sex??“ her face completely unfazed.  
  
“ _WHAT THE FUCK, MANDY_?!“ Mickey bursts out, a blush colouring his cheeks slightly in pink. It's wonderful.  
  
Ian chuckles at his cute reaction, although his heart drops. So they still have sex.. well, that means Ian made a complete idiot out of himself before. _Great_.  
  
He clears his throat and tries to act professional. Mandy is his patient, and her question is legitimate. “Uhm.. Don't worry Mandy, it's completely normal. If you have an orgasm, your baby notices the feelings of happiness that are being spilled in your body and is happy with you.“  
  
Ian glances quickly over to Mickey, who has his faced buried in one hand, his head shaking in disbelief. Ian smirks. Of course Mickey brings her to orgasm. Ian could come just from watching him. Damn, Mandy is a lucky girl.  
  
Mickey pulls his hand down and barges in the conversation. “Of course, this little shit is kicking you. Sometimes you talk so much bullshit that there's just no other way to make you shut up. After all, the boy in here has my genes, he is a Milkovich. That's just the way we do it!“  
  
Normally Mickey's words would be a case that needs to be reported to management, if there would be any suspicion of domestic violence for Ian. But Mickey says it so openly and with such a softness in his eyes, that Ian is sure Mickey could never hurt Mandy. _No way._  
  
“So my boyfriend has a magic cock then, huh? Which not only makes me happy but also the little fucker in here?!" Mandy tries to put two and two together.  
  
“GOD FUCKING _MANDY!_ Shut the fuck up!“ Mickey explodes on more time, this time turning around to face the wall.  
  
It is as if someone is trampling on Ian's feelings. Not that it's not already bad enough that Ian knows that Mickey is happy in a relationship and still has a lot of hot sex. _No_. Now he also got the _important_ information that his crush has a magic cock, that Ian will never get the opportunity to taste. God, he's craving to have his weight on his tongue. _Fuck_!  
  
He looks longingly at Mickey and mumbles: “Yeah, he probably has.”

  
Mandy's fingers snap him back into reality. “Sooo.. Doctor _Ian Gallagher_ , can you say that about yourself too? That your magic cock can please your girl- or boyfriend? Hm?“ She smiles cocky at him before Ian hears a deep growling and Mickey storms out of the room, swearing loudly on his way to the exit.  
  
“ _What_? I just wanted to check if he's still on the market, Mick!“ Mandy screams after him, but the beautiful blue eyed man is already far away. Leaving a flabbergasted Ian behind.  
  
They truly have the most fucked up relationship Ian has ever seen...  
  
  
  
  
“What the _actual_ fuck got into you, Mandy?“ Mickey screams at her when they finally arrive back home. He couldn't yell at her in the car. He was way too speechless after all that happened in there. And Mandy was deep in her phone conversation with James anyway.  
  
Mandy shrugs nonchalantly, working hard to get her out of the shoes with a big fucking belly infront of her. “Well, after you did _nothing_ except eyefucking, someone had to pick things up for you and find out if Ian is gay and interested, dick!“  
  
Mickey throws his jacket and shoes on the floor, too enraged to be an organization freak right now. “Oh and you thought that it's a good idea to go for it by talking about James' magical cock?? I'll never be able to get that picture out of my head! Thanks Mandy!“ Mickey scoffs, pacing up and down the room restlessly, his arms pressed in his hips.  
  
That wasn't supposed to happen today. Mickey had other plans. Good plans. Solid plans.

  
Okay, he had nothing more than eyefucking, _but_ he was sure that Ian would jump on this train. The glances they shooted each other meant more than all words that could be spoken. He just got confused with Ian's rambling about Mandy being an awesome woman and that there's always a way out and some shit.  
  
Did Ian hit on Mandy?! No way, right? Ian's glances towards him weren't really subtle. Or did Mickey misinterpreted those shared looks?  
  
“No shithead, that was a serious question. But then one led to the other and I just took the opportunity for you, because you're a fucking pussy!“ she retorts, heading to the fridge and taking another pack of vanilla ice cream out.  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes at the sight. Her weight gaining is probably not only the baby's fault. “Oh, so it's completely logical for you to jump from 'Hi, my boyfriend has a magical dick, who brings the little fucker in me to kicking around' to 'Are you single, Ian?!'“ He starts chewing on his nails. A bad habit when he gets nervous. God, this is a fucking shit show. He storms into his bedroom and slams the door shut. “That's just _not_ comprehensible, Mandy!!!“  
  
“Yeah, just keep yelling at me, Mick. At least I have the answers to your questions now!“ she screams back from the living room, the last sentence suddenly making him freeze.  
  
The little bitch has really found out if Ian's gay or not. And if he's still available. _Shit_.  
  
Well, Ian _is_ gay and single, right? Mandy doesn't need to tell him that. Mickey is almost convinced by the looks the hot redhead gave him. Like 98% sure. Or maybe 76%. Or 44%? _Fuck_ , suddenly his certainty is vanishing. But he’s _not_ gonna ask Mandy. She got the answers in the wrong way. Mickey will not support this way of rudeness by begging her to give him the information. He _won’t!  
_  
Unbelievably long 38 seconds later, he sticks his head through the door again. “And what _are_ the answers, bitch?“ He's so fucked!  
  
“He's an ass eater, Mick! A single cock-loving ass eater.“  
  
No way, Mickey's heart starts to pound a hundred times faster in his chest now.  
  
  
  
  
The third time Ian Gallagher sees Mickey Milkovich, is on christmas eve. Well, if that's not his best christmas gift.  
Ian can't hide the fact any longer that he's already in love with Mickey, don't ask him why. He didn't know when it happened or how, but it went fast. Everything in his body starts to vibrate at the sight of him, his limbs begin to tremble. He can't look anywhere but into his captivating blue eyes and his sinful lips. _God_ , what would he give to be able to kiss those lips. He can't concentrate on any other thing than him. The way he walks, the way he talks, the way their gazes lock for only a few moments, before a smile tugs at the corner of the black haired man's lips.  
  
Yeah, Ian Gallagher can't think or stare at anybody else but _him_. Which might be a problem, considering that his girlfriend is currently in labor at the hospital he is working for and is about to give birth to their child.  
  
"I fucking hate men! All of you bastards!" Mandy screams in a painful shrill voice, her hand squashing Mickey's, who's not looking less pained.  
  
"It's good Mandy, you’re doing a really good job." Ian tries to encourage her, breathing deeply and slowly in and out to help her find an accurate breathing pace again. The redhead's eyes wandering from her vagina to Mickey and back, not knowing which is more important to him to focus on.

  
_Mandy_. Fuck, it's Mandy! He needs to help her even though tonight may be the last time he'll see his beautiful face. God, his face is so endearing.  
  
"How about you do your goddamn job and finally get that little shit out of me?!" Mandy rolls her eyes, before she prepares herself mentally for the next contraction.  
  
Mickey's fingers are already deep purple in her hand, but the man takes it cooly. Usually Mandy's boyfriend has the gift of gab and is quick on the trigger, but not today. Today is different. He's paler than the other times Ian had admired his beautiful ivory skin. He just alternates between chewing on his lips and on his nails, his forehead glistening in sweat. And Ian can't remember if Mickey had said anything, since they came here at 3:34pm.  
  
Now at 7:46pm Mandy's already exhausted from all the pain. And Mickey's exhausted from Mandy's pain.  
  
"You're doing good, Mandy. It's almost over. I can already see his head. Just push one more time as hard as you can with the next contraction, ok? Can you do that for me? After it you can embrace your little boy." Ian's voice is soothing and he can see Mandy nodding her understanding. Mickey's eyes are fixed on him, his look pleading. With just a glance and a short nod, Ian knows that he's begging him to be careful with his girlfriend and son. And Ian will.  
  
He clasps the top of the baby's head with his fingers, to help pull him out, with Mandy‘s next contraction. At the CTG, Ian realizes that it's already coming and he's getting ready to deliver the baby. "Alright Mandy. One more time. You can do it. Breathe in," Mandy takes a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut "And now out and push as best as you can!"  
  
" _Aaaaaaah_!" she screams, her head deep red and sweating from hours of struggling. Ian pulls with her, until the body of the baby slips out and he's holding a healthy looking blue and red newborn baby in his arms. One slap on his asscheeks and the boy makes his first cry. " _Oh my god_!" a sigh of relief escapes Mandy's lips, as she watches Ian wrap her screaming baby in towels.  
  
"He's beautiful!" he states, laying the newborn on her chest. He really is. He's looks exactly like Mandy and Mickey, two incredibly handsome people. Only then he dares a look to the father of the child, who is busy trying to hide the tears behind his 'fuck u-up' knuckles. But then Mandy looks up at him, her big blue eyes glassy with joy, and Mickey bends downwards to lay a kiss on the baby's and her forehead. "I'm proud of you!" he whispers softly, before he turns around to leave the room.  
  
Ian is overwhelmed by this situation, he himself has tears in his eyes. Tears of relief, that everything went good and tears of sadness, because it's probably the last time he's seeing Mickey tonight.  
  
He throws his medical gloves into the bin and decides to leave Mandy and her son alone for a moment. A proper bonding is the basis of a good mother-child relationship. He slips out of his lab coat and pushes the door open, surprised to find Mickey on the floor, his back pressed against the wall in the waiting room. "Hey. You okay?" he asks, coming to stand beside him, shutting out all the other expectant mothers in the room.  
  
Mickey glances upwards, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, when their eyes lock. "Yeah" he breathes, "Now everything's fine." Mickey gets up and makes a step towards him. He's so close to him now, that Ian can feel his heat radiating onto his skin. _Fuck_. "Hey you got any slim-jims in this shithole?" When Mickey whispers this into his ear, Ian shudders just from the hot breath that tickles his skin.  
  
Was that a gag? A gay joke? A flirt? A prompt? Or is Ian interpreting things that doesn't need to be interpreted, because it's based on nothing? _Goddamn Gallagher_ , the son of this man just got into world and he's already thinking about his chances to hit on Mickey. _Ugh_.. he's so bad! "Uhm.. yeah. In the machine downstairs." he answers, voice low. Although he's already turning around to get a cup of water and go back to the delivery room, he can feel Mickey's eyes on him. It sends a shivering wave down his spine.  
  
"Hey _Ian_!" Mickey calls after him while the doctor pushes the door open.  
  
Ian's pulse speeds up when he faces his crush. "Yeah?"  
  
Mickey's eyebrows are raised high, and he's nibbling nervously on his lower lip. "You know a quiet and private place where I can eat them?"  
  
Fuck, Ian really hopes that he's going to say something different. Something _more_. But no. Of course this man is hungry after hours of fear and trembling. And of course he wants to have a little privacy. "Yeah. There's a small storeroom beside the machine. Just go inside." He turns around and heads back to Mandy in the room.  
  
He takes one last sip of the water, before he throws the paper cup into the bin and comes to a stand beside the cuddling pair. "Okay Mandy, I will now cut the umbilical cord and then you can breastfeed your baby boy."  
  
" _Timmy_ , from Timothy." she tells him, "His name is Timmy." A big and happy smile spreads over her whole face, her dreamy look doesn't turn away from her son only for a second. Ian can't blame her. It's probably the most beautiful and sweetest baby boy he has ever seen. But how could it be otherwise with this dad?!  
  
Mickey is the hottest, and at the same time sweetest-looking man he's ever laid his eyes on. His piercing blue eyes make walls tremble, though he rarely drops his own iron one. He's tough, rough, direct and at the same time the most heartwarming and lovely person Ian has ever seen. The nostrils of his snub nose blow up when he's angry, but also when he's worried about someone in his inner circle. His thick red lips that Ian would love to taste so much, are strained by nervous biting and licking, his eyebrows worth their own topic.. He's perfect, just _perfect_. And so is this baby.  
  
Ian doesn't notice the sigh escaping his lips, until Mandy snaps him out of his haze. “You alright?“  
  
“Oh.. yeah!“ A lie. Nothing's alright anymore.  
  
Mandy doesn't seem to buy it anyways. But she's too occupied in her own situation and the beautiful boy on her chest. “Hey Ian, can you please call Timmy's dad for me?!“  
  
His heart drops. Of course she wants to spend some time alone with her family. The three of them. From now on until forever. He bites down hard on his lips, to hold back another sigh from reaching the outside. “Uhm.. Mickey should be back any minute.“  
  
Mandy shrugs. “Well.. good for him. Anyways, someone should inform James, please.“  
  
“James? _Huh_?!“ Ian's eyes get bigger and bigger, his mind not able to put two and two together. Too scared to misinterpret her words. He just stares at her as if he has seen a ghost.  
  
“The father of my son?! _James_?“ her look speaks volumes as if she's talking to a mentally retarded boy.  
  
Ian's mouth gets dry, stammering the next words “But _Mickey_...“  
  
Mandy's beautiful blue eyes roll in the back of her head. “God, what's with my fucked up brother _now_?!”

  
“ _Brother_??” Okay, what is he not getting?! He must definitely has missed something..  
  
“ _God Ian_ , I always thought you doctors would be so clever, but obviously I was wrong. What did you think?! That Mickey and me-“ she grimaces in disgust. “ _Ugh_ IAN! That's so gross!“  
  
His mouth is gaped open and he can't tell if he's still breathing or if he has died from shock. He for sure doesn't move until the young mum starts laughing heavily at him. “Well, you two idiots are a perfect match. Where's my dick of brother actually gone?“  
  
Ian is still motionless. His brain starts to work slowly again, but his body hasn't processed the information yet. “Uhm.. he wanted to get some slim-jims in this shithole and eat it somewhere in private.“  
  
Mandy scoffs. “And what are you still doing here then?“  
  
Another question he doesn't know how to answer. These Milkovichs will be the death of him! “ _Huh_?“  
  
“ _Goddamn Gallagher_ , you won't get a written fuck invitation from my brother. That's all you get, dumbass! Go get him!“  
  
Finally it clicks in his head. He nods slightly and heads out the door, hearing Mandy calling after him: “Destroy his asshole just like the baby did with my pussy. Equal rights. Then I'm not the only one who's sore and whining."  
  
He doesn't even realize that he's running down the stairs, until he comes to a stop infront of the storage room with a heaving chest. Everything inside of him prickles and tingles and he really hopes Mickey is still there inside. He lays his hand on the doorknob and pushes it open.  
  
The small but muscular figure in the dark room turns around, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. Ian immediately closes the door, staring at his crush in dim light. “Knew you'd come.“ he breathes out relieved, his hands dropping out of his pockets as he makes his way towards Ian. “Knew you'd come. _C'mere_ “  
  
And suddenly, now, _finally_ he feels his soft lips on him, moving against his own, parting them to nibble on his bottom lip. Ian doesn't need to think twice, he immediately reciprocates, opening his mouth to give Mickey all the access he wants. When the tips of their tongues touch for the first time, Ian’s knees start wobbling and he feels a hot and cold shudder shooting through his body. He feels electrified, the adrenalin in his veins making him feel alive. _Alive_. A feeling he hasn't known for a long time now.  
  
But Mickey makes him feel vivid. He makes every cell in Ian's body vibrate, and the redhead just never wants to let him go. So he reaches out for him instantly, cupping his cheeks in both hands and starts kissing him with more ferocity and passion. Their tongues are moving in a wild rhythm, as if they never want to be separated again.  
  
The shorter man's hands wander up and down Ian's body, exploring it over the fabric of his work clothes. Ian can't stop trembling beneath his touches, a moan making its way into Mickey's hot mouth. “Fuck _Mick_ ,“ he starts, desperation and relief turning his voice into only a whisper “I'm so happy.“  
  
He feels Mickey smiling against his lips, before the slick muscle slides over his well kissed lips again. “Me too.“  
  
The joy that comes with only those two words is simply overwhelming and Ian lets his hands wander to Mickey's, interlacing their fingers and bringing them up to his lips. “Fuck I thought Mandy was your girlfriend and Timmy your son.“  
  
His hands are gone in an instant. “You _what_?!“ Mickey bursts out, staring perplexed at him.  
  
Ian doesn't want to let him go, so he slings his arms around the brunet's waist, holding him close and letting their foreheads connect. “You've never said anything else, asshole.“ It's the sweetest 'asshole' he has ever articulated in his life, his nose nuzzling against Mickey's while he does so.  
  
“Wouldn't it have to be in Mandy's file who's the father of the child?!“ Mickey chuckles, pecking Ian's lips again.  
  
Her documents. _Of course_! But Ian has never questioned it. And he was always so distracted when Mickey was around. He didn't put enough focus on her personal data. “ _Oops_!“  
  
Both burst out laughing. A laugh so honest and pure, Ian can feel the happiness within it. Their foreheads still touching, they just hold each other for a moment and peer deeply into eachother's eyes. Two weeks of tension melting with the ebbing of their laughter.  
  
“Goddamn Gallagher, I always thought you doctors are so clever!“  
  
Ian smiles. “Yeah.. looks like you Mikoviches have a lot to learn. Mandy just said the same.“  
  
Mickey's head jerks back, his brows knitted in revolt. “Can we _please_ stop talking about my sister now?! I can think of thousands better ways to use this tongue.“ Mickey says, a cocky grin on his lips.  
  
“Oh yeah?“ Ian breathes, closing the distance between their faces again.  
  
Mickey leans in, his lips laying soft smooches from Ian's chin over his jaw to his ears. “Yeah,“ he breathes hotly into the doctor's ears, Ian's dick going rock hard in a second, straining painfully against his pants. “Want this tongue to fuck me open, prepare me good and hard, before you pound the hell out of me.“  
  
A moan is punched out of Ian and he collapses slightly in Mickey's arms, just because he has no strength left to keep himself standing. Mickey is fire and Ian is the wax that melts in the other one's hands.  
  
“But first..“ this hot and sexy voice is mumbling into his ear again, the brunets hands moving from his chest down to his groin, “First I need to suck this cock!“ With that Mickey grabs Ian's straining erection through the fabric of his pants and starts palming him, the other hand kneading one of his asscheeks.  
  
“ _Jesus_ , Mickey!“ Ian's voice is so desperate and pleading, as if he is going to explode any second and Mickey needs to save him from the pain. But said one just increases Ian's craving for him, starting to kiss him hungrily again, while his fingers draw the outline of Ian's dick on his jeans. When they start fumbling with the button, Ians hips press forward into his hands for more friction.  
  
Ian, in the meanwhile, tries to get Mickey naked which seems to be harder than suspected. Especially since Ian doesn't want to let go of his sinful lips, his tongue exploring every inch of Mickey's mouth. But both manage to stumble out of their clothes as fast as it‘s possible, while eating eachother's faces. And when they are finally free, they both take a step back to admire the other one's body. It takes Ian's breath away, that a human being can be this perfect.  
  
“Fuck you're so hot, Ian. C'mere!“ The words are barely audible for Ian, and he doesn't even have the time to let them sink in, because Mickey's swollen and warm lips crash back onto his. The other man's hands find their way into red locks, while Ian's go for the gorgeous ass again. His cheeks fit perfectly into the doctor's big hands and he squeezes them to press their groins closer together. When their lips and cocks touch at the same time, both let out soft moans inside their hot mouths. Every contact with Mickey's skin sends shock waves through Ian's body, making him realize that this is what he wants for the rest of his life.  
  
They grind hard against eachother, absorbing their moans inside their kisses, before Mickey starts kissing his way down, stopping at Ian's sensitive nipples. He licks and nips just the tip of them with his teeth, using his tongue to coil around each one in different intervals expertly. Dragging a deep, low moan from Ian's throat.  
  
The taller one's fingers stroke through black hair, before he fists them in his locks to have something that helps ground him when Mickey's tongue wanders lower. Ian lets his back crash against the wall, his trembling thighs not able to carry his weight alone anymore.  
  
Ian peers down through hooded lids, the expression on Mickey's face probably the hottest thing he has ever seen. While kneeling between Ian's legs, one hand wrapped around Ian's leaking dick, Mickey licks his lips in anticipation, his pupils fixed on the pool of precome on the tip of it‘s head. “Mhmm“ comes out in a thick, raspy voice, before Mickey's tongue licks over the pulsating vein on the underside of Ian's cock, from the base to the tip. There, his mouth engulfes the head in a tight suction and he starts sucking out every sticky drop he can get.  
  
“Oh _fuck_!“ Ian shudders, his body and mind overwhelmed by what is happening right now. He so badly wants to squeeze his eyes shut and let the passion take over him completely. But at the same time he doesn't even want to miss a single second of this. Mickey's head bobs back and forth at a medium pace, his tongue swirling around Ian's thick shaft every now and then. When the brunet presses the tip of it hard against the redhead's throbbing slit, Ian shortly loses his balance and sinks down a bit.  
  
Mickey's free hand instantly reaches up, pressing against his chest and making Ian's back crash onto the wall again. “Holy shit, Mick. It's so good. So, _so_ , good!“ the redhead praises him, which seem to have an encouraging effect on said one. He starts to suck harder at the overstimulated head of Ian's cock, only to let it hit Mickey's throat, everytime the blue eyed man goes deeper down. He then starts swallowing, which sends vibrations from Ian's cock over his whole body. Ian doesn't know if this is still a blow job or a completely new spiritual experience for him. He just knows what the beginning of the tightening in his gut means, and twitches at the black strains of hair in his hand to loosen Mickey's suction from his loaded dick.  
  
“Stop, please, _stop_.“ he whispers desperately, lifting Mickey up with his pink coloured cheeks in his hands, to catch his lips in another heady and sloppy kiss. He can taste a little salty smack on Mickey's tongue when he lets his own slide against it. Finally able to regain the control over his body, he presses Mickey backwards, chest on chest. Skin on skin. The smaller one takes two steps back, before he is trapped between Ian and a steely stillage, the stored medical instruments rattle at the collision.  
  
Mickey's fingers draw patterns on Ian's cheeks and in his neck, while Ian runs his hands over the brunet's pecs and ab's. He didn't really think that his dick can get any harder, but it obviously can. Mickey's burning flesh beneath his fingers feels so good, that Ian is afraid he is just a hallucination. He has to convince himself of the opposite.  
  
Before he detaches himself from the kiss, he once again goes in deeper, his tongue almost touching Mickey's throat. He can't get enough of his taste. But then he grabs him hard by his hips, and turns him around, slamming the surprised man against the stillage. Ian takes Mickey's hands into his own and guides them to the steel bars left and right, to wrap his fingers around them. He then starts kissing a way from between Mickey's shoulder blades down his backbone to his asscheeks, where he starts sucking so hard on both of them, he is sure he's going to leave hickeys. Good for him. It proves that this territory is already taken!  
  
_God_ , the smell of this man alone drives him fucking insane, and he just wants to slam his tongue inside of him as deep as he possibly can. He grabs Mickey by his knees and forces him to take one step back, so that his ass is presented to Ian in the best possible way. Ian presses the tip of his tongue in the wrinkle where his thigh meets his cheek and licks along it, until he reaches his crack. Ian can feel Mickey's body trembling lightly, simultaneously to hearing him hitching a breath.  
  
”Fucking Christ.” Mickey curses, the instruments in the stacking rumbling again, as Mickey grips harder at the bars. Ian repeats the action with the wrinkle of the other asscheek, before he licks flatly over his crack, blowing softly against it afterwards. “Oh _shit_.“ Mickey mumbles, his flesh trembling against Ian's face. It's fucking hot. Ian points his tongue and circles the hole three times, before he dives in.  
  
A satisfied moan makes its way out of his throat at Mickey's delicious taste. He can't get enough of him, no matter of how much he can get, Ian still wants more. He laps and licks, teeth grazing over his sensitive skin around his tight ring of muscles.  
  
“Fuck, _Ian_!“ Mickey curses softly and starts rocking back slightly. The redhead takes it as encouragement and goes in deeper and faster, spit starting to dribble from his chin to his chest. He really could care less.  
  
He pulls his tongue out, to spread Mickey's cheeks further with his hands, watching the clenching hole stretching to its maximum. With a lustful smile on his lips, Ian places open mouth kisses over the opening, creating a tight suction with his lips when he does so. It feels like it's turning Mickey into a completely mess, judged on his ragged breaths and the way he swears almost inaudible the entire time.  
  
Ian goes back in, circling and stretching his inner walls from inside and starting to fuck him roughly with his mouth. When the redhead thinks that Mickey can't take it any longer, he pulls his tongue out again, and rams three fingers back in.  
  
“IAN, oh shit. Oh fuck. Fuck me Ian, _please_. Fuck me!“ Mickey sputters and Ian doesn't need to be told twice.  
  
He gets up and presses his torso and groin flat against his lover. One of his hands wanders up Mickey's chest, over his neck to his beautiful face, where he tilts it slightly, to capture his lips in a demanding kiss. He lets his tongue explore every inch of his partner's mouth, determined to savor the taste. Savor _Mickey_. With his second hand on Mickey's hip, he starts moving shallowly, his leaking arousal rubbing up and down his asscheeks.  
  
“Ian, _please_ “ Mickey begs inside the kiss. His voice so fragile and tender, that Ian would do everything to please him. So he lets go of his hip to line himself up with the still wet hole, disconnecting their lips, to watch Mickey's hooded eyes grow even darker. As the smaller man begins to lick his lips in anticipation, Ian knows that he wants it as much as he himself needs it. They both need their connection.  
  
Ian slowly pushes in, both sucking in a sharp breath, while their foreheads are touching and blue melts into green. Mickey is hot and tight and he's wiggling beneath him, until Ian finally bottoms out.  
  
The doctor stills. His hands roam down the sides of Mickey's body to get a grip on his hips. Ian starts sucking on the brunet's bottom lip, nipping at it, as Mickey takes Ian's top lip into his mouth.  
  
“You feel fucking amazing.” Ian whispers hotly, laying his face in the crook of Mickey’s neck, kissing every possible inch. Mickey lets his head fall back, giving Ian better access.  
  
“Then stop chit chatting and start fucking, Gallagher!“ Mickey chuckles, pushing back hard against Ian's lap.  
  
With that, Ian rolls his eyes and pulls out, letting only the tip remain in the heat, before he slams back in. He repeats that action three painfully slow times, before a hushed “Oh my god“ escapes Mickey's lips and Ian can't take the slow build anymore. He grabs Mickey's hips harder, sure that his digging nails into the flesh are going to leave marks, and increases the pace and depth.  
  
“Fuck, this is good!“ Mickey pants, his head falling forward until it hangs low between his shoulders. Mickey's fingers are still wrapped tightly around the bars when Ian pounds into him.  
  
“ _Yeah_?“ he asks, wanting nothing more than to please this wonderful human being, like he himself is floating high on a drug called Mickey Milkovich.  
  
“ _Yeah_ ,“ the brunet confirms, “You fuck me so good. Holy shit. More.“  
  
Ian curls his toes, his fingernails digging deeper into light sweaty skin, as he starts jack hammering his hips into the welcoming heat. “Fuck, _Mick_!“  
  
The adrenalin floods every cell of his body with energy, the prickeling in his gut spreading over his entire body. His balls slap hard against the perfect ass, while his throbbing arousal turns Mickey into whimpering mess.  
  
“Oh my -, oh god, oh lord, yes please, _yes_! Harder Ian, come on!“  
  
Ian doesn't know if he can go any harder, some instruments are already falling from the stillage, just from their hard rocking movements. Balls slapping, together with moans, groans and sighs fill the air of the small storage room, when the redhead creases his forehead and bites hard on his lip, to collect his last strains of energy. He starts giving pointed pulses to Mickey's prostate, and that's when the other‘s words become incomprehensible and his noises louder.  
  
The redhead notices his balls beginning to tighten, thankful that his needed release isn't far away anymore. He can already feel his heart pumping ten times faster, spreading the endorphins inside his whole body, as his cock slams rapidly in and out of Mickey's hole. Ian's hands let go of the other one's hips, to interlace his fingers with Mickey for his last few thrusts. The stillage is already empty, the medical instruments all around them on the floor.  
  
Just as Ian squeezes his eyes shut to let the pleasure take over him, Mickey breaks free from his grip and pushes him with one firm shove backwards, out of Ian's beloved hole. “ _What the_ -“ bursts out of him perplexed, as he stumbles backwards and crashes onto the wall. But he doesn't even have the time to finish his cursing because Mickey is already on him like a starved man, kissing him wild and demanding.  
  
Their tongues slide for dominance, while Mickey rutts their dicks together. A sigh makes its way from Ian into Mickey's mouth, who swallows it eagerly and moans back. Mickey's warm hands caress his chest and goosebumps start to spread all over Ian's skin. He is so focused on the happiness this man is giving him by just breathing in the same air, that he doesn't notice Mickey tugging at his knees until Ian crashes on the floor, Mickey smiles cheekily at him from above.  
  
They lock their gazes, both of their chest heaving from ragged breaths. Mickey comes closer, his legs left and right from Ian's hips, his rock hard dick directly in front of the doctor's face. Mickey pumps himself a few times with one hand, the other supporting his weight on the wall behind Ian's back. The brunet then lets the tip of his cock roam over Ian's parted lips, smearing precome all over it. “You want it?“ Mickey's voice low, a teasing edge to it.  
  
Want it? Fuck, Ian _needs_ to have it! He needs to taste him, is longing for his taste for so long. “Yeah,“ he breathes hotly, his tongue already darting out to lick the collected precome from the slit. “Fuck my face, Mick. _Please_.“  
  
He opens his mouth and waits, until Mickey finally gives him what he needs. He closes his lips around his thick, pulsating shaft and lets the brunet take control over him. Ian just slackens his jaw, to get Mickey's cock as deep as possible in him. “Mhmm.. so good, Ian. _Fuck_ , you're so good to me. _Aaah_!“  
  
Ian swirls his tongue around, presses it hard against the slit every now and then, which Mickey seems to more than enjoy. With one hand fisted in red locks and one propped against the wall, Mickey rolls his hips carefully into Ian, until his movements become more haphazard and he seems to let go. He thrusts deep down Ian's throat who hallows his cheeks and tries to savor his taste. “Oh Ian!“ is the last whimper that rolls out of Mickey's throat, before he lets his dick fall out of Ian's mouth and he bends down to lay a soft kiss on the doctor’s lips.  
  
Without deepening it, Ian reaches upwards and wraps his arms around Mickey's waist, pulling him down into his lap. Said one folds his knees to straddle Ian, while one hand reaches for Ian's painfully hard cock and guides it to his opening. As he sinks down in one swift motion, both exchange moans into their mouths. Mickey starts raising and sinking, his muscles automatically clinch even tighter around his lover‘s cock.  
  
Ian cries out at the intense pleasure and starts thrusting upwards deeply, giving his crush everything he can as fast as he can. Rocking into each other, sweat building, orgasms climbing, they are one.  
  
Ian wraps his arms tightly around Mickey's waist to steady him before biting his lip and moaning softly.  
  
Mickey arches again, finding himself at the perfect angle to hit his prostate with every thrust Ian does again. Every time Ian's cock hits it, he harshly breathes in, almost like a hiccup and the redhead thinks he will never be able to forget this wonderful feeling. Never will he let his mind forget that. “Fuck Mick, you're so hot. I can't - _Fuck_!“  
  
They are clinging to each other, Ian's face buried in the crook of Mickey's neck enjoying the steady and deep rhythm they‘re producing together. As the tip of Ian’s cock repeatedly massages Mickey’s prostate the moans grow louder, shivering grows more noticeable, kissing becomes more sloppy and furious.  
  
“I need to cum.“ Ian bites down on Mickey's shoulder, an attempt to hold him from cumming right here and there. He wants to finish with Mickey together. Luckily Mickey's raspy groan lets Ian know that he isn't far from the climax either.  
  
So the redhead wraps a hand around Mickey's dick, jerking it in time to the rhythm of their movements.  
  
“So close. _Fuck_. So good. Mhmm--“ the brunette manages to breathe out, and Ian squeezes his eyes shut to stave off his orgasm. He wants this sensation to last a bit longer, wants Mickey to cum first, to feel him clenching around his dick. As the smaller one lets his head fall back into his neck, Ian uses this opportunity to attack his jawline and neck with sloppy kisses again, while his hips keep slamming deeply into Mickey and his hand keeps stroking.  
  
Fuck, it's so much, almost too much for Ian to take any longer. And although he is inside of Mickey and said one wrapped around him, he still craves for more. So with his arm around Mickey's waist, he pulls them as close together as they can possibly be.  
  
He opens his eyes to catch the last few seconds of their amorous play, his cock hitting repeatedly Mickey's spot. He watches Mickey fighting for his own release with eyes squeezed shut, his whole face and body trembling with lust, his mouth gaping open to let out one shuddered breath after another. “Cum for me, Mick!“ he demands, and sees, that the game is over for him now.  
  
With a loud and broken moan, Mickey spills his load out into Ian's hand and over their chests. He clenches hard on Ian's cock, pushing him finally over the edge too. “Oh shit, oh fuck! _Mickey_ , oh god!“ he moans, while they are holding tight onto each other and breath into their mouths. They ride out their orgasms, both high on the endorphins that flood their bodies, while Ian releases deep into the brunette.  
  
The doctor lets his forehead rest against Mickey's as he tries to catch his breath again, inhaling the sweet scent of Mickey's after sex smell. Probably one of Ian's new favorite things in the world.  
  
Mickey keeps his eyes closed as he tilts his head a bit, to nuzzle their noses together. It's such a nice touch and suddenly Ian feels a never known wave of love washing over him. Fuck, he never wants this to end.  
  
What if this was only a one time thing and will never happen again?! Now that Ian has tasted his wonderful lips, he never wants to let go of them ever.  
  
As if on cue, Mickey opens his eyes, glances at Ian for a brief moment before pressing his lips onto him again. Butterflies start flying around in his belly and he tightens his grip on Mickey's back.  
  
He needs to see him again. Needs to make sure, that they'll meet again. But he can't just ask him out. Mickey's sister gave birth to a baby boy today and will need her brother's help during the next days or weeks. Mickey can't just go on a date with Ian now. So if Ian would ask, he'd probably say no, which would break the doctor's heart. So he needs another strategy.  
  
After some moments of pressing soft kisses onto each others lips, they get up and dress themselves again. While Mickey struggles to get in his pants with still wobbling knees and Ian fights to button down his shirt with still trembling fingers, the redhead tries his luck. “So, uhm.. In a week you have to come back with Timmy to measure the weight of the little one.”

  
Ian's eyes flicker back and forth, unsure where to look. He's too scared that Mickey might say that Mandy's going to come alone. But then.. everything that happened now was so magical and intimate. This can't be just a one-night stand for Mickey, right? It just _can't_...  
  
God Ian hopes it wasn't.  
  
“In one week, huh?“ Mickey questions and Ian feels stupid. Mickey'll probably think of him as clingy and possessive now. Ian shouldn’t have said that, he should have gone with another strategy.

  
Just as he wants to inform him about the importance of weight control in the first few days of life, which is by the way required by law, Mickey speaks up again. “Well, how about you make home visits from now on and start with it, let's say, _tomorrow_? After all, the well-being of my nephew is worth a lot to me!“  
  
Ian's eyes immediately shoot up, losing himself in the beautiful blue of the other man. A mischievous grin tugs at the corner of Mickey's lips and Ian feels a weight falling off his chest. “That sounds like a plan to me.“ Ian smiles back, stunned that Mickey is already back in all his clothes, while Ian's still half naked.  
  
The other one seems to have noticed Ian's plight and steps up closer, helping him with the buttons of his shirt. “Well, I think I have to go back to Mandy now.“ Mickey mumbles, looking up in Ian's big puppy eyes when he is done with the shirt. The words are stuck in Ian's throat at the feeling of Mickey's fingers against his chest over the fabric of his shirt. _Damn_ , he was just was inside of him moments ago, but still feels electrified at the slightest touch. So he just nods.  
  
He must look like a total dork, judged by the triumphant smile of the smaller one. But then Mickey's fingers wrap around his neck again and he is pulled down for another lovely and chaste kiss. Their lips move slowly and their tongues are barely touching. It's an affectionate kiss that gives Ian a good and warm feeling, that this _might_ be the start of something new.  
  
When Mickey peels off his lips, they share a quick and content look, before the brunette turns around and heads towards the door. He pushes it open, but turns around one more time, with a sparkling flicker in the blue. He bites down at his bottom lip hesitantly and nods towards the redhead. “Merry christmas, _firecrotch_.“  
  
Ian's heart starts pounding. “Merry christmas, Mick.“  
  
And when his crush is out of sight, he adds: “You are my greatest gift of all!“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @Nicrenkel for this awesome edit!! I love it <3 
> 
> MERRY GALLAVICH CHRISTMAS!!!! <3
> 
> Once again, thank you Kathatina, I had SO MUCH FUN creating this universe <3
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments. They are highly appreciated :)
> 
> And if you want me to write something for you, please leave some prompts and ideas in the comment box below. Thanks :-*


End file.
